Portable electronic devices, such as satellite navigation systems, tablets and mobile phones, in particular those provided with a touchscreen, are very popular and are used on vehicles as well.
In many solutions, such devices are coupled to a support which, in turn, is attached to the vehicle windscreen by means of a suction cup in such a position to easily tap the touchscreen and thus control the various functions. This type of suction cup coupling, however, is subjected to undesired releasing and may compromise the external visibility through the windscreen.
DE102005021105 corresponds to the preamble of claim 1 and describes a frame fixed to the dashboard of a motor vehicle and having a fixed housing, which is configured so as to be able to insert a portable electronic device therein. Also this solution is poorly satisfactory, in particular as regards the relatively bulky dimensions of the said frame and due to the poor safety against possible breaking and entering attempts aimed at extracting the device from the housing.